The present invention in general involves a technique for balancing two bodies with respect to each other, and particular to a new and useful arrangement and technique for balancing parts which are particularly used for transferring thermal energy by means of forced controlled thermal contact.
Several procedures and apparatuses are known and used already to perform balanced compensation, but basically do not avoid side displacements and have limitations particularly in the dynamic mode during treatments.
A typical example is to allow rotation of at least one body about a fixed center while force is applied. Any such point of rotation, however, creates side-displacement and limits dynamic compensation. The mechanical projection of non-parallel bodies to each other is always shorter than their actual dimensions and therefore requires side displacements during compensation. Using a fixed rotation point at any location requires that one edge of a body forces the opposite edge of this body to move and displace as well. Locating the point of rotation to different points does have effects on such displacements--but cannot prevent it. This is in particular the case if larger compensations are required.